


Muffled Static

by Susquip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, Pretty sad, maybe? - Freeform, real short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: They say one of the last things you remember is your favorite songs. When all else is lost, people can still remember distorted versions of the music they used to listen to.Inspired by Everywhere at the end of time.
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Muffled Static

They say one of the last things you remember is your favorite songs. When all else is lost, people can still remember distorted versions of the music they used to listen to.

And for Tommy, that means a lot of animal crossing music. But there’s something else, hidden beneath all the static, a familiar, strange song.

He can’t remember the words, only the tune, and a smooth distorted voice. He can’t remember who sang it or what the song is about, he only remembers that it means a lot to him, and he probably won’t remember that later.

As he loses everything he holds on to that song, a song that he could tell used to mean the world to him. It still means the world to him. It’s the only thing he can remember.

Sometimes, there are moments of peace, a calm before the storm, and in those moments, he can hear something. He’s not sure if they’re the right words but if he listens close enough, he can almost hear,

_My L’manberg ___


End file.
